The present invention is directed to a metallic strip, preferably of a solid zinc alloy, for application on a roof to inhibit the growth of moss and fungus.
Moss and/or fungus will grow on roofing materials. This growth will weaken the fibers in the shingles, whether they are wooden shingles or synthetic shingles and also when a large build-up of the moss or fungus occurs will tend to lift the shingles which will shorten the life of the roof. The growth of moss or fungus will occur on many types of roofs, including but not limited to wooden shingles, synthetic shingles, clay tile, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,727, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, it has been proposed to incorporate particles of a metallic element, which are selected from copper, lead, or zinc, into the roofing material, which element provides a biocidal ionic solution, which acts as a fungistat to inhibit the growth of a fungus or moss.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,130, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto, teaches that the ions of zinc, copper and lead are microbiocidal. The patent proposes the use of a bi-metallic strip of zinc-iron or copper-lead, which is attached on a shingle roof to prevent or inhibit the growth of a fungus by the release of metal ions.
It has also been known that the use of a zinc strip placed on a roof will release zinc oxide over a period of time to inhibit the growth of moss and fungus.
Problems exist in applying such a strip in a shingled roof, which is already existing. For example, approximately 1/3 of the width of the strip is inserted under the top row of shingles adjacent the ridge cap. When inserting a strip under these shingles, it is difficult to insure that only the desired amount is inserted under the shingle to leave the desired amount exposed to release the zinc oxide fungistat. Another problem with the known strips is that they lack stiffness and, thus, become easily deformed, either during installation or subsequent to installation, due to the effects of the elements such as wind, snow, freeze and thaw cycles, etc.